supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fledgling Angels (The Primordials)
The Fledgling Angels are angels that have been revived by the Angel Tablet, restoring the numerous angels that have died over the years to life as children. History When God first made the angels, He didn't make an afterlife for them. Instead, He used the Word of God tablets to craft a way to restore them to life. When Metatron took the tablets and left Heaven the angelic population no longer had the potential to be restored by this method, and gradually lost more and more of their kin between the war against Amara and later the Eldritch Horrors. When an angel dies, their Grace is splintered into innumerable pieces and scattered across reality. This splintered grace cannot be restored by even the Archangels, and as such, when an angel dies they are beyond the reach of Heaven. Present Day When Metatron returned he used the Word of God tablets to resurrect all the angels who had died since he left Heaven. The Nephesh Isis and Angel Balthazar, among others which include souls in Heaven, were tasked with raising the numerous young angels. At present, there are hundreds of thousands of Fledgling Angels in Heaven. Characteristics Like their older, matured siblings, Fledgling Angels are winged creatures with some bird-like traits and sometimes multiple faces. They are also quite small for angels, only about 2 stories tall in comparison to the typical angel height of 30 stories tall. A human would perceive them as children ranging from one month old to two years old. As they accumulate more energy, the Fledgling Angels will gradually return to the size they had originally. Powers & Abilities As a species, the Fledgling Angels are simply younger angels and have all the powers inherent to their kind, though at a lower level due to their immaturity. * Cosmic Awareness: The Fledgling Angels have a surprising understanding of the universe, and as they get older, they will be more aware of who they were before their revival. When they fully mature, the angels will have all the knowledge and memories of their previous life. * Immortality: Like all angels, Fledglings are unable to age in a way that humans relate to and are simply accumulating energy. Pagan projected they would mature and be back to their original strengths within three years from Earth's perspective. They are immune to all diseases and can only be killed by powerful weaponry or individuals. * Invulnerability: Fledgling angels are immune to earthly weapons, no matter their potency. Only powerful beings or weapons of a divine/mystical natures can harm and kill them. Fledglings are incredibly vulnerable to a variety of beings that would be unable to even harm a normal angel due to their young age. * Possession: Fledglings have the capacity to possess a human host with consent. * Super Strength: Despite their immaturity, the Fledgling Angels have great strength and can physically overwhelm all humans and the majority of monsters. Things like Phoenixes and above are able to overpower them. * Teleportation: Like their older siblings, the Fledgling Angels can disappear and reappear without occupying the space between two points. They can travel anywhere in Heaven but are unable to leave the realm. * White Light: Fledglings can project a white light like their older kin, but it cannot kill anything and simply a very powerful flashlight at their current maturity. * Smiting: Fledgling Angels can smite humans and monsters up to a Vaewolf after concentrating. Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings: The most powerful entities in existence can do absolutely anything to them. Pagan was able to limit their capacity to teleport, rendering it impossible for the Fledgling Angels to leave Heaven under their own power. * Archangels: The eldest Angels can similarly overwhelm the Fledgling Angels. * Archreaper: The Archreaper can devastate the fledglings to a similar degree as the Archangels. * Eldritch Horrors: Like the Archangels, the Eldritch Horrors can annihilate the Fledgling Angels: * Horsemen: While their specific attributes cannot affect a fully powered angel, the other, less specific powers of a Horsemen can destroy a Fledgling Angel. * Demiurge: As offspring of the Primordial Beings, a Demiurge can destroy a Fledgling Angel. * Nephesh: A Nephesh can kill a Fledgling Angel, whether corrupted or not. * Leviathan: As their raw strength is on par with pure Nephesh, a Leviathan could easily kill a Fledgling Angel. * Angels: Their elder siblings can overwhelm the Fledgling Angels like an adult human could overwhelm a toddler. * Demons: Anything more powerful than a common Black-Eyed Demon could kill the Fledgling Angels. * Ghosts: Particularly powerful ghosts can injure a Fledgling. * Monsters: Most monsters can't overwhelm any Fledgling, but something on the level of a Phoenix and above could. Other * Angel Sigils: Any of these sigils can affect the majority of angels, including the fledglings. * Primordial Weapons: The weapons of the Primordial Beings can kill all types of angels. * Personal Weapons of the Archangels: These powerful weapons can easily kill angels, as they were created to harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: Stronger variants of the normal angel blades, these weapons can kill angels of all types. * Angel Blades/Swords: These weapons can kill angels. * Demon Blades: Unlike normal angels, these weapons could kill a Fledgling Angel. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters